


that bittersweet taste on my tongue

by harlock



Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlock/pseuds/harlock
Summary: "Farewell for now."





	that bittersweet taste on my tongue

Beside him, Harlock was dead silent, and if it weren't for the occasional sip from his glass, Zero would've believed the pirate had passed out on the bar top. Their crews had been herded off to their ships by their respective first mates and they alone remained while the owner dozed at the far end. They should have left hours ago, should have stopped drinking two hours ago, and he shouldn't have let the conversation die an hour ago.

But it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't awkward, and as he'd learned in the months since first reaching this understanding between them, Harlock and silence went hand in hand. It seemed the man valued it as much as he valued good conversation.

Then Harlock lifted his glass and reached over to clink the rim against Zero's, "Last call, don't get lost on the way to bed, Captain."

Zero snorted at that as he returned the gesture, watching from the corner of his eye Harlock drain his glass and stand from his stool, "You as well, Captain."

Brown eyes looked black in the dimmed lights and Zero caught something of a playful twist to Harlock's mouth as a gloves hand skimmed lightly against his lower back. Harlock leaned in and brushed lips against his cheek.

"Farewell for now."

 


End file.
